Abandoned Fics
by Loveable Otaku
Summary: I should probably make a series of this. Stories that can't be revived. You can still read it for a treat, just to tide you over. Ab Fic#1: Dragonball.


**Yo, what's up you lovely bastards! Lovely O here with something that crawled out from the abyss of my 16GB USB key. I was rummaging through files and searching through small omakes and POVS I wrote for _The Finer Things in Life_ (the sixth chapter is coming soon. It's like 70% done and will be a long chapter) I found this. It's an old Dragonball fanfic that I wrote back at the beginning of 2014. That's when I was trying to improve my writing. Around that time, I begun to realize that _From Oblivion to Ascension_ wasn't written well. The main OC was weak and basically a tsundere (which I hate), too much purple prose, and events just didn't flow right (at least with me). It was also around the time I was spamming OCs in every series I loved, and I'm not trying to toot my own horn here, but I did come up with elaborate plots for the OCs. I just couldn't express it in writing.**

 **So here's a oneshot of what I wrote. You can compare this writing to how I write now. Comment if you see an improvement from then and now, I'd really appreciate it. If you don't see one and or think I write the same, give me a noose to hang myself (jk, It' cool if you think that.) This WILL NOT be a fanfic series. This is NOT a new story. Just wanted to put something fun out there.**

* * *

 _ **Abandoned DragonBall fanfic**_

Why? Just why?

Normal little girls should be spending their time playing with dolls, dressing cutely for people to drown them with endless coos and cuddles and should be having tea parties with all their goofy looking stuffed animals.

But Nishi Kuni wasn't a normal little girl.

Nishi Yamaki established that deep into the core of his fatherly heart approximately ten years ago (guess what, she's ten) about his daughter. He had no doubt that his daughter is the reincarnation of his wife because their personalities were spot on and that's what scared and attracted him to Umi, his now deceased wife.

Like mother, like daughter in that retrospect.

But goddamit, why did she have to inherit that insane super strength that his wife had? He still remembered the days when his wife would be vacuuming and would lift up the couch with **only one arm (with him on it)** to suck up hidden dirt. While his reputation as an opulent lawyer, respected among many in Osono City stood firm, his inward reputation as a father was brittle and crumbling down without so much of a fight. Wouldn't anyone be put to agonizing shame if their little kid could lift _and_ carry a huge crate of bricks and they can't even hold it for five seconds?

Oh God, and that zealous spirit for fighting. He warned his wife about training Kuni in martial arts and he had good reasons too. One, she was too young and martial arts is a violent practice. Two, mixed in with that troublesome strength, that just spells out, well, trouble. Three, she could, no, would be increasing the likely chances of Kuni joining a gang.

But, no, she had to flaunt around that she's the two time champion of the Ken'taichi Ukobai? Tenrai'sichi Kudosai? Oh to hell with it, the World Martial Arts Tournament, the 18th and 19th and martial-arts is a hobby instead of something you can get fucking maimed in.

So he watched his daughter practice outside in the backyard, her powerful shouts melting in the hot air. Yamaki had to admit, she looked graceful, like ethereal swan graceful doing her punches, kicks and jumps.

And that thought immediately died when he saw her kick a sakura tree and the tree cracked like an egg and fell.

"Cona, please call that yard guy again."

"Yes Nishi-sama."

* * *

It was a daily routine to wake-up and train. To practice the katas that her Mom left for her before breast cancer ripped her from the world of the living.

Her mother is her idol. She adored her. Umi had it all. The looks, the strength, the personality, she is Kuni's inspiration. When her mother would whip out moves for her to learn, she would learn it with every fiber of determination. Because she wanted to be strong, so her mother could be proud.

So when Nishi Umi died, devastation was an understatement.

Sometimes during her regimes, she would remember the day she was gone, Kuni was only five at the time; Kuni cried all night, her father holding her until morning came. She bolted her room door after that, holed herself in for a week and a half, only leaving to use the bathroom and to fill her belly with her father's cooking. She'd seen the errors of her way from doing that. She acted selfish and spoiled and completely disregarded her father's feelings.

She reminded herself that she was at a vulnerable age; of course her reactions would be offensive. And now, Kuni had her own red hair, a black hair clip and her mother's lucky combat gloves as mementos.

She promised herself to keep the legacy flowing.

It was shattered and weathered away to specks of societal dust. A couple of months after her mother's death, the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament came. The world already knew about the untimely death of her mother, but of course that gave a clear path for people to swipe the revered title.

When she saw the fanfare, the plenty of people yelling out extols for King Chappa on t.v., the new champion, a vow stood golden and ever since never dulled.

"King Chappa." She muttered, as if tasting the name for the first time. She performed another round of katas and concluded it with a punch. Droplets of sweat glided down her red brows.

"You better watch your back."

"Kuni, lunch time!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"So, how's your training?" Cona asked conversationally, working over a hot stove. She was cooking Yamaki's favorite, fried pork cutlets.

"It's good, but I really need a teacher." Kuni slurped up some of her spaghetti noodles. She was competent enough in most if not all the moves her mother showed her. But going over the same drills day in and day out was very tedious. She wasn't really in favor of learning moves from books and her Dad didn't know much. "I have to get stronger."

"I'm sure you will, but don't rush these things." Cona lightly commanded, taking a napkin and dabbing away tomato sauce near the corner of Kuni's mouth. Kuni scrunched her nose because the tips of Cona's long brown hair was touching it.

"But the 21st Tournament is in a couple of months!" cried Kuni . Time was dwindling fast and she felt like she was getting nowhere. What was the point of training if she's not improving?

"If you're too hasty, that's when you'll truly fail." Cona's blue eyes were serene.

Cona's words struck a tiny pang in her mind. She's modest and has natural talents in oration, that's why she loved coming to Cona about her problems because she always knew what to say. Kuni couldn't believe she was skeptical about her being a house-sitter. She remembered when her Dad brought up the prospect of domestic service in the house to her Mom, but she objected it, saying that maids are for 'lazy assholes.'

Soon enough, his job and his sudden reality of being a widower started to bury him; he needed someone to help him. And then Cona appeared.

Wisdom weaved through and through, but Kuni couldn't help but think that reality trumped wisdom in this one. She silently finished her spaghetti and handed the plate to the older woman.

"I'll be in the backyard training." Her words echoed from the corridor. Cona sighed listlessly.

"Kids are so moody nowadays."

* * *

The little girl ran outside to the garden, short red hair bobbing behind her in determination to resume her training.

She would be determined if her eyes didn't catch something glittering amid the fallen sakura tree she utterly destroyed during her mid-morning training. The ray from the sun continued to dawn its light on it and the imagery all but made Kuni inch closer to the object. She didn't know why she was being so cautious like a slight nudge would trigger it to self destruct. Now that she was scrutinizing it, it did look like a bomb; however it was a loud orange. She wasn't a bomb expert, but she was fairly certain that bombs weren't orange.

She slowly picked it up, tilting her head to scope it out entirely. Other than its smooth surface and spherical shape, red stars were engraved into it, countable stars.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." She counted with puzzled wonder. "What is this?"

And she stared at it some more, threw it, kicked it, punched it, and then stared some more. Even did trivial things like compared the red stars to her red hair and judged which one was brighter( Meh, about the same) Probably she should've carried it inside and showed her Dad and Cona her discovery, but she wanted to mess around with it a little bit more because she's a kid and kid are curious creatures.

"Seriously, what is this?"

"It's a Dragonball."

"Oh, ok…"

Kuni spun around, her head whipping faster than lightning as she came face to face with a boy. She leapt a good feet away from him, trying to calm her heart that was beating nonstop. Hazel eyes frantically looked the boy over. She was absolutely sure that he wasn't from around here. His eyes were big, brown and idiotic and his hair; she was stuck between the description of bed hair and or the crude pictures of the sun that kindergarteners tend to draw.

The boy was undeniably short. Kuni thought she was short for her age, but this kid was worse. Hold on…was that a _tail_ she saw. Nope, a hallucination. Humans don't have tails. She's been baking in the sun for way too long.

Surprise disappeared and she fell into stance. He's wearing a gi, so it wouldn't be a misconception if she guessed that he was capable of some form of martial arts.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" She interrogated, firing up her stance at each second. The mansion was fortified with enormous walls; no possible human could jump over it. But the exception was standing right in front of her, and she wanted answers.

"Hey! You like fighting too!?" The boy asked gleefully, smile borderline blinding and he totally screwed over her questions.

"Answer my questions!"

He wasn't affected at all by Kuni's testy behavior. Actually he grinned even more and pointed to himself.

"I'm Son Goku."

"Son Goku…" God, even his name was relatively close to idiotic. She loosened her stance, but kept her eyes guarded.

"Nishi Kuni."

"What's that?"

"My name!" The more this kid opens his mouth, the more he proves that he's an idiot. She massaged her temples because she was going to suffer an aneurism, rapidly, if any moment longer with this boy.

Kuni focused back on him, fully intent on getting the last answer from the boy so he could leave.

Just to feel something stroke her crotch. Her eyes bulged out.

"Ah, you're a girl!"

* * *

"What's taking him so long? I told him to get the Dragonball and get out." A girl bit impatiently, arms crossed and one foot tapping a staccato rhythm. "I even gave him the radar."

The girl had to pace back and forth because maybe if she did, the temptation to mangle Goku would lessen. And she did. Back and forth, blue hair in a tight braid dancing up and down. She briefly checked her nails because they had to be prepared and glamorous (occasionally that Yamcha guy likes to wonderfully pop out of thin air and it was unacceptable if she didn't look her best.) What she was wearing was sweet satisfactory. This city, Osono city, seemed like any generic city, normal residence, normal streets, and normal clothing stores (Thank sweet merciful God). She was able to swap her former clothing that sincerely made her look like a gypsy for a regular tank top and skirt.

Her companion, a stubby pig, glanced at her impassively. He rolled his eyes hard, pass annoyed with the girl's constant complaining. The several attempts of trying to get as far away as possible from the two banes of his existence ended in a bo stick up his ass. (courtesy of Son Providers)

"Geez! Where is he!?"

He had such an epic remark, but these overalls were brand new and he didn't want to add to the pile of wears he has to burn.

"Bulma, do you think it was a good idea to send Goku?" The pig finally asked, because one of them had to question it.

Bulma ceased her pacing and shot an annoyed look at the pig. "Well, do you have any better ideas Oolong?"

"We could've just knocked on the door and asked." Oolong provided lamely.

The mansion was sumptuous and a sight to baffle at and probably he could act as a cute pig abandoned by unknowns. The rich spoiled kid (cause usually there's always at least one) would throw their whiny fueled tantrums to adopt him.

"Do you see this mansion!? I really doubt they would just let anyone in! And look at the security!" She snapped a glossed finger toward the countless of cameras. "And this huge ass wall! You guys are lucky you have a smart beautiful person like me to hack into the system." She rambled on and Oolong stopped listening the second she started her narcissistic talk.

"Like to hack in your system and turn off the bitchiness."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

Bulma eyed the pig before releasing a much needed sigh, leaning on her car. She was drained, like all around in every corner drained. It was at her own interest to do intensive research and search for the Dragonballs. She was also aware that her trade off would possibly be her entire duration of summer break. Instead of going to the beach and hooking cute guys, she's here sweating to death. Oh, and how could she possibly forget the two morons she's traveling with, a country bumpkin who's too dumb for his own good and a sentient cowardice pig. This is not how she envisioned spending her journey.

 _You did it to yourself, Bulma. You did it to yourself._

But this was a simple task. When Goku soared over the wall with his bullshit of a cloud (no, it's not pent up anger from the cloud basically implying she's a whore, totally not), he should've immediately saw it.

Goku couldn't possibly mess this up.

Bulma was about to forcibly make Oolong shape-shift into an umbrella, when something rocketed through the wall into the electric pole across the street. The outburst of the noise sent Bulma and Oolong jumping thirty feet into the air, mouths ajar to the fullest. Their eyes sought for what just came out of the wall and when they saw a person's face carved in and black spikes, they knew one thing for sure.

Goku royally fucked this up.

But their eyes cast away from their simpleton friend onto the approaching person from the smoky debris, no doubt the person who beat Goku's face in.

While she was judging by the shadow, she didn't know if she could call that human. Tentacles wiggling like hypnotized snakes on its head, a slow and steady stride to build up its wrath, eyes fiercely glowing through the dust.

Nope, Bulma Briefs was not going to die today.

"AH! It's the devil!" Bulma terrifyingly screeched, hugging Oolong firmly. Oolong gladly returned the petrified hug. "Kill it with fire!"

"You can't kill the devil with fire! It's born in fire!"

The creature didn't even acknowledge them, just kept heading straight for Goku, who was moaning awake.

" **I'm gonna kill you**!" It roared.

"Sacrifices are to be made!" Oolong declared, magically in the driver's seat and ready to slam on the gas.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma plucked him up from the driver's seat and swiftly turned to Goku, still taking his sweet time getting up.

"Get up Goku! It's gonna kill you and send you to hell!"

The smoke finally subsided. Afraid, Bulma and Oolong peered through the pale dust clouds. If it's really the devil, then Oolong is right, sacrifices are to be made.

But it wasn't (Thank the forgivable heavens.)When they saw red, they tensed up with fright; could be the devil's fiery skin. But their scared level took a notch down when they saw a little girl with red hair, dressed in a short sleeved gi. A very pissed off little girl. She has to be, Bulma deduced, one of the residents in this mansion.

How the hell does she get her hair to do that?

If she can do that, and to _Goku_ nonetheless, it probably wouldn't be a bright idea to get on her bad side. What did he do to make her so angry?

Bulma made a face like she had an epiphany. She squeezed the bridge of her nose in rising frustration because Goku is such a damn idiot and she should've seen this coming.

That method he likes to use —that she told him to stop using—to differentiate girls from boys. Leave it to him to touch people indiscriminately and be carefree about it.

The little girl, still extremely pissed, fisted Goku's gi and was just about to deliver another punch before Bulma, begrudgingly, screamed out.

"Wait, uh, No!"

Drastically, too drastically, the girl's mood changed from murderous to bemuse and turned to look at her, hair drooping down to reveal chin-length hair. Bulma looked her over once more and realized she had a cutie pie face; yeah, could've fooled her if she didn't see such contradiction.

"Um, that's our friend you're kind of beating up on." Bulma said friend rather reluctantly.

"Pfft." Oolong snorted. Bulma sent him a dagger-glare and uttered the first 'Pii' in which Oolong instantly zipped it.

The girl raised an eyebrow, mostly likely inspecting them over, but she went back to being furious. At least she didn't do the hair possession thingy.

"Well, your friend here is a weirdo and a pervert!" She stated, throwing Goku in their direction. "I should've screamed rape!"

Well, Bulma's assumption was unfortunately correct.

Goku steadily climbed to his feet, a goofy grin stretched on his face that made him look fucking ridiculous with his rings of bruises and really, where was her gun when she needed it? "Hey, Bulma, Oolong. That girl hits really hard. What's a pervert?"

Oolong desperately sighed and Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "See what you went and caused!? I told you to get the Dragonball and get out and you couldn't even do that!"

"It's not my fault! She already had it in her hands!" Goku protested and that effectively calmed Bulma. She brought her attention back to the little girl who looked madly dazed and she didn't know if she wanted to be near her, especially if half of her was still stuck in fury mode.

"Um…hey." Bulma chirped. She took short wimpy steps towards the girl, who only tilted her head to figure out why she was making such awkward movements.

"What's your name?"

"Nishi Kuni."

Good her face is neutral. She's comfortable with her.

"That's a nice name. Listen, have you seen an orange ball, like this?" She fished out one from her knapsack and Bulma saw that she had a knowing glint in her eyes. Yes, Yes!

"Kuni!?"

Bulma's eyes widened before turning to the gaping hole in the wall that she entirely forgot about. There stood a man, a damn handsome man with black hair (down girl, don't want to go around belting your bust size again) eyebrows lodged in a worry line over his hazel eyes. Next to him was a woman (Damn it), in a long summer dress and brown hair hitting her elbows.

"Daddy! Cona!"

"D-Daddy!?" Bulma sputtered bewildered.

* * *

She was surrounded by weirdos, a trio of weirdos.

Kuni was puzzled on what had transpired. All she knew was that she almost got raped and the victimizer looked like he didn't care in the slightest.

The blue haired girl seemed sane enough, but her eyes nearly hopped out of their sockets when she saw a talking pig.

Really, this was the world she lived in?

Luckily, Cona and her Dad appeared, looking confused as ever and Kuni just needed to hug some sanity because it was slipping away the longer she looked at these strangers.

"Daddy!" She ran to her father and hugged his thigh.

"Kuni!" Yamaki bent down and held his daughter. "Are you alright? Cona and I heard a loud noise and we saw this!" He studied the hole. "Did you do this!?"

It was then he craned his neck and took an incredibly long stare at the strangers—a teenage girl, a pig and a boy with a tail… _what?_ The girl stood frozen to the sidewalk, while the pig was fidgeting with anxiety underneath his gaze. The boy seemed inattentive, looking whichever way he pleased and to show how much he could care less about the probable trouble he was in, he dug his ear. The boy also had a nasty black eye. Wonder where he got that from.

Seriously what's up with that tail?

"Who are you people!? Why are you here!? What did you do to my daughter!? Why do you have a tail!?"

"I've always had one. Why don—"

"Shut it, Goku." The girl commanded irritably and faced the Nishis, a complete nervous wreck. Before she could answer any of the questions in sequence, Kuni passionately pointed a finger at the monkey molester boy. She may not understand what was going on, but she needed justice.

"Daddy! The stupid boy with the tail! He touched me down there!"

And it was silent after that, the type of silence that invitingly let every distinct background sound to invade. Cona was scandalized, one hand maidenly on her mouth. Two out of the three weirdos made 'oh shit. We're totally screwed' faces.

Yamaki's face was unbelievably blank. "I think it would be best if you people…"

He whipped out a hefty shotgun. "GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!"

The girl and the pig, without delay, raised their hands above their hands, trembling terribly. It was probably a bad move for Yamaki to be aiming guns at basically children, but it was repent, for the boy's sake. He could stop an early blossoming of a potential rapist. For the girl, it was just unfortunate for her because Yamaki had a really mild disdain for blue-haired girls. Memories of that blue-haired bitch that ruined his high school experience; repressing thoughts, he shall repress thoughts.

"Oh geez!" The pig panicked.

"P-P-Please, don't k-kill us! All we w-want is the Dragonball!"

Kuni gently gasped at the name. She remembered monkey molester boy telling her that when she found the orange ball. It had to be it, because the girl showed her an exact replica. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea where she placed it, even before she punched him through the wall.

"You mean this?"

All eyes directed to Cona. She had a chipper smile, not like her boss had threatened a bunch of people and she should be dialing the police.

She held out her hand for all to see. Yup, it was the Dragonball, shining like Aztec treasure. The girl, all sparkles and glitter and rainbows, merrily skipped over to Cona, examining it.

"That's the thing I found in the garden." Kuni said, stepping away from her father.

"What you found is a Dragonball! The six-star ball to boot!"

Yamaki tucked his gun away, leaning into his newfound confusion. He's a well conversant guy, but never had he heard of these strange objects. When the girl mentioned Dragonballs, he had cocked the gun to aim at her mouth for having such a potty mouth.

"Cona, what is that?" He asked.

"My grandfather used to tell me about it. Like the girl said, it's called a Dragonball. There are seven in all and they have stars on them numbering from one to seven."

"Yes! If you just give us that, we'll be out of your hairs!" The girl compromised hastily.

Yamaki blinked unimpressed eyes at the ball. He was expecting a more outlandish story, like the balls having mystical powers to do anything or some other fantasy crap. He had no clue why she was pining over it like a creepy fetish, but hey, people were people.

"Alright, Just take it an—"

"Oh, I forgot the most important part. When you collect all seven of them, something amazing happens! After reciting the magic words, a huge dragon named Shenron, or the God of Dragons, appears and will grant one wish, no matter what it is." Cona said excitedly.

"That's amazing!" Kuni shouted.

Not even a word, Yamaki already glued the barrel of his gun to the girl's forehead."Wait just a sec."

One wish, Kuni thought, and she shut her eyes. There, her mother popped up. Memories of her being her normal self, or kicking some ass, or being a dutiful house wife; all was layered, like frosting between cake pieces. The memories felt shimmery, almost untouchable like the sun.

He knew his daughter too well to know what her wish would be and Cona was generous enough to respect Kuni's wish and in all honesty, his wish too.

"What's your name?" Yamaki gestured to the girl, lowering his gun.

"Bulma Briefs." She shakily said. Yamaki raised an eyebrow. "Your father is the creator of Capsule Corps, right?"

"Yes."

He then tipped his head towards the pig.

"You."

"Oolong." It was serious mode, Yamaki told himself, so don't freak out that the pig can talk.

"You."

"Son Goku."

"Yeah, my new name for you is molester boy."

Goku cocked his head to the right, clearly puzzled. "What does molester mean?" But as usual, everyone dismissed his question. Yamaki put his hand on the Dragonball, some sort of grin on his face because perhaps he didn't have to embrace the criminal life.

"Ok, we'll give you the Dragonball."

"Yay!" They all danced around.

"If you let us accompany you."

"What?" Bulma's sparkles vanished. "Why?"

"Well, we want a wish too." Yamaki stated matter-of-factly and Kuni nodded her head eagerly.

"But you can only get one wish! One wish for one person!"

"You can wish for more wishes. He has to grant it no matter what, right?"

Bulma looked defeated. With all the boasting that she's a genius, she never thought of wishing for more wishes. She's always thought there were rules for these types of things.

"I don't know why you're making a proposition." Cona sighed, roughly tugging Yamaki's ear, which earned her a howl. "You have lots and lots of clients to meet up with and the most important one is tomorrow. You can't go."

"Cona." Yamaki said, and damn straight it was a whine. A manly whine.

"You can't go."

Kuni watched her father accept that he can't go. But she couldn't accept it. Couldn't accept that there was an opportunity to revive her mother and they were just flipping it off like bringing someone back to life is an everyday occurrence.

But this was a difficult decision. She didn't want to go alone. She looked back at the group of strangers and her stomach became hot and tight because maybe lying on the street waiting for a truck to flatten her was an optimal choice than travelling with these hobos, especially that molester monkey boy.

But the Dragonballs and the wishes and her happily ever after family and God, fate was handing her a giant middle finger right now.

"Daddy…" Kuni said so hesitantly she thought she could break. "I'll go."

"What!?"

That was the one option he wanted to avoid. It was bad enough that his daughter was sexually abused and upping that to rape victim would make him bawl storms.

"No way! It's too dangerous! I don't want anything happening to you!" Not only that, he didn't want his only child leaving him. His daughter was the sole family he had left. She was the final shred of sanity for him.

"But Daddy, Our family can be whole again! Don't you want to see Mommy too!?"

It wasn't an abstract thought. He'd talk to her, daily, like she was visibly there. Would tell Umi all his annoyances, problems, his good days, life without hearing her voice. It would be a dream come true, to get high off her cherry scent again, run fingers through her long fiery hair again, to know she will stay close this time.

But it wasn't enough for him to put his daughter in imminent danger.

"Yes, of course I do, but it's not worth it if you're going to be in danger!"

"But I won't! Um, Panties!" Kuni faced Bulma.

"It's Bulma!"

"How many Dragonballs have you collected so far?"

Slapping hands on to her waist, eyes screwed upwards, Bulma calculated. "Um, if I count the six-starred one then six."

Yamaki's eyebrows perked up impressively.

"See only one more and that's it!"

"I can't—"

"Daddy, Please! I want to see her! So badly!" The hue in her eyes thickened and it was so hazel and persistent. Yamaki had to wonder how his daughter was good at soliciting people, especially him (well maybe she's aware that she has a face of a sheep and gladly milks the shit out of it.) He sighed because that sigh at least helped his brain return back to its rational pace.

Hazel eyes urgently sought Bulma. "She's my only daughter. Please…don't let anything happen to her."

Bulma was taken aback for a short minute before she caringly smiled. "Yes, you have my word."

* * *

Everything was packed and ready to go.

As they all stood in front of the mansion gate, Yamaki had to mull over of how so much happened in one day leading up to this; giving away his daughter to a bunch of strangers. Bulma constantly reassured him that she has a Dragonball radar, so the journey should be a week, possibly less, but that still didn't quell his parental worry. Anything could happen in a quick second just like how all this happened.

He and Cona made sure she packed all the essentials and plus a year supply of stuff in case Bulma's prediction went south (which Yamaki prayed not). While she was quite annoyed (it was an insult to her superior brain), she gave Kuni a capsule pod for storage.

People say tears don't make a man Screw them, he was crying, a salty river racing down his cheeks. This was his baby girl and he wasn't mentally prepared.

Everyone just watched in begging quietness for him to stop and Cona moaned solemnly.

"Here, sweetie." Cona sighed, plucking a round fun size device out from Yamaki's pocket.

"What's this?" Kuni queried.

"A-A-A-A com-m-m-municator WAAAHHAHH!"

"My communicator." Cona said more intelligibly. "I use it when I'm out doing errands but you're going to need it a lot more than me. In this way we can communicate with you and check if you're alright."

"Ok, Thanks Cona."

Yamaki, finally done with his little episode, came and stood by Cona. Kuni's eyes trailed their faces. Of course, she was going to miss them. The purpose didn't destroy the fact that she's going to be travelling with strangers and the first several of their conversations were going to be pushed interaction.

But she'll do it, just to see that toothy grin again.

She dashed forward and hugged both of their hips. For a moment, everything was warm arms and familiar scents and the silent sound of _be safe, have fun, we'll miss you, we love you_. Kuni moved back, secure in the knowledge that there'll be another group hug on her return.

And that next time, her Mom will be part of it.

* * *

 **The end! Say goodbye 'cause you'll never see this shit again~! But seriously, my OC, Kuni, was suppose to be vital to the Dragonball plot, especially during the second search of the dragonballs. But, I lost interest in this story. Tell me if I made any characters OOC! Stay lovely**

 **~Lovely O**


End file.
